


The Darkness in Our Hearts

by creativelycarvd



Category: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelycarvd/pseuds/creativelycarvd
Summary: So I've been procrastinating writing the rest of this for about a year or two now but i think i'm gonna return to it soooo.... yeah. enjoy.





	The Darkness in Our Hearts

**"They didn't want you!"**

_ I rocked back and forth, knees to my chest, clutching my ears. "sh-shut up!" _

**"That's why you're here!"**

_ "shut up! shut up! SHUT UP!" _

_ I feel the hot tears run down my face. _

**"They NEVER wanted you!"**

_ Shivers go throughout my body as I hear them speak. _

**"YOU WERE NEVER ANYTHING TO THEM!"**

_ I pierce through the air with an earsplitting scream at the top of my lungs. "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" _

**"I know more than you want me to that's why you want me quiet!"**

_ They were right whoever they were... _

My eyes flutter open, As I take in my surroundings I realise the familiarity of where I am. Everything is something along the lines of silver, white or blue. I'm in Aqua's room no doubt about it, her colours live up to her name.

I see my blue haired friend sitting across from me, wide-eyed staring out the window. She glances at me before staring back into the black of the sky.

I pull out my a single ear bud still letting Coldplay sing a sky full of stars  in my other ear, "What is it?" She nods and points to the meteors currently scattering all over the sky. "Woah..." I stare down at the small park of grass that as I see my other friend, Ventus, is currently laying on. "Maybe we should get a better view, yeah?" I smile at his small figure sitting on the grass. I've always had a crush on my friend Ventus, I remember the first day he came, like the back of my hand...

-Flashback-

_ I was training with Aqua and Terra as per usual on a Sunday, then I saw master Xehanort walking up to us in the castle with a blonde haired boy... An attractive looking blonde haired boy might I add. _

_ "Master." Me, Aqua and Terra all said in unison as we bowed to one of our teachers. "What brings you here?" Aqua asks staring the boy down, making him look quite uncomfortable. I couldn't help but stare at him myself. teal blue eyes, golden blonde hair that swooped up at the front, 'this boy wasn't so bad looking' I thought. _

_ "Me and Ventus here have some... Business to take care of with master Eraques..." Xehanort glared at me with disgust. It's not that I completely despised master Xehanort... it's just that I- yeah I despise him. I can't even begin to think about how someone could even bare to look at him without going blind from the hatred in his expression! He had sharp bronze eyes, was bald and basically had every attribute of every single super villain in any movie I have ever seen. His glare made chills run up my spine! ugh! I just cant look at him without him scowling at me! _

_ Master Xehanort was blabbing on about darkness and missions but I just ignored him and kept eyeing the boy. He seemed so perfect, his jaw was smooth and rounded slightly at his chin. Right, when I looked at his teal blue eyes I noticed him staring back at me with a shy smile. _

_ "H-Hi..." The blonde gave a small wave and I felt my cheeks heat up. I was blushing and it was probably pretty obvious. "are you okay?" I looked to the side realising that I had probably been staring at him for minutes now and my overly messy red hair probably was a bit intimidating in some sort of way... 'what a great first impression!' I thought sarcastically to myself. _

_ "uh, yes! yeah, I'm- I'm fine! s-sorry for staring I just uhm..." He laughed slightly. Not in a mean way, at least I don't think it was, but more to break the awkward silence between us. I smiled slightly and made eye contact again. "My name's Eina..."(A/N Just so no one is wondering how you pronounce it here is my awful example *ahem*: eye-nah. You're welcome I guess) I reached out my hand and he shook it slightly. His hands were warm. Nice. _

_ "Ventus." He gave a shy smile and stepped back. next thing I knew he and Xehanort were halfway down the hallway across the room and I was back to training with the love birds- er I mean Terra and Aqua. _

-End of Flashback-

Aqua's voice chimed into my thoughts.

"You sure that you don't have a good enough view of Ven from up here? I see you eyeing him y'know!" I look confused at her but suddenly remembered what I said.

"Wh- oh.. wait, WHAT?!?! I AM NOT!!" I blush and look opposite from the window. Aqua catapults a pillow at me and giggles sending my other ear bud flying out of my ear. "wow congrats you smacked out my music." I said dryly.

"you know its true!" She smacks me with the pillow again making my hair frizz up from the static electricity.

"HEY!!!" I smack her blue hair with the pillow,"I don't tease you about YOUR little crush on Terra!" The blue haired girl's eyes widened as she scoffed, smacking my arm playfully.

"Oh shush! He could be right around the corner!" She smacks my arm again and I flinch.

"If he is then MAYBE WE SHOULD KEEP IT DOOOWWWWNNNN!!!" She just shushes me again. "Tsundere much..." I mutter sarcastically.

"What was that?!" She sharply questioned with a glare.

I just shrugged and slid a smirk across my face, “B-BAKA TERRA!”

She clasps a palm over my lips and sputters out,"Fine. let's go!"

She jumps up and rushes out the door. I call for her as I run after, almost tripping on each step I take. That girl could run, me being the awful athlete I am, I was ten feet behind her.

We were halfway from where Ven was, and I'm out of breath already! Damn it! Like I said before that girl could run! 'No wonder she's so close to being a master!' I thought. I stop to take a couple breaths and look at my surroundings. There's a dark shadow like thing eyeing Ventus from behind him, the shadow looked like a masculine figure, with no other colour but their bright golden eyes. I rub my eyes and look again. But they're gone. I dash past Aqua at the fastest speed I could run, I wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Once I arrive at the grassy park-like area I see Ventus lying down. 'Lazy butt!' I thought. Then I jump right up to him and hang my head over his.

"Hey-oh sleepy head!"

"WAH!" He jumps up from his lying position and looks away. I just awkwardly sit next to him.

"So when are you love birds going to admit to each other?" Wait! What the hell did she just say? I give her the 'shutuporIwillpersonallykillyou' look and she giggles.

Both of our faces are as red as tomatoes. "Shut up you blue haired brat!" I squint at her as she pretends to be offended and does a dramatic pose. I just giggle lightly.

"c'mon give us a break aqua." Ven nudges her and laughs.

"Teasing each other as always I see?" Terra walks out and messes up Aqua's hair. Only he can do that without ending up in a coffin.

"Terra!" I tackle him into a hug. Terra and Aqua are like my siblings, ever since I came here they always cared for me and accepted me. I never really felt out of place until-

"Layoff Eina you're gonna break my face!" I giggle and sit next to Ventus again.

"so... I asked when you lovebirds were gonna confess your undying love for each other?!" I glared at Aqua.

"I dunno. When are you gonna confess YOUR undying love for each other?!" Terra looked confused and Ven chuckled and made a heart frame with his hands. "perfect!" I squealed moving his hands to be a lens for blushing Aqua and dumbfounded Terra. Then I saw the smirk on Aqua's face.

"holding hands are we?" I quickly pull my hand away from Ventus' and look away awkwardly.

Ventus looked pale and had his eyes wide open. "N-no!" he blurted out instantly. Aqua and Terra burst out laughing. "Oh shut up!"

I couldn't resist laughing because Aqua snorted! But I couldn't help but notice... Ven was the only one not laughing.'is Ventus blushing? why would he blush?! he does not like me! right?' I thought to myself 'whenever our hands touch he just doesn't care, SO WHY WOULD HE NOW?!?!'  these ideas kept swirling around in my head. I really shouldn't jump to conclusions...

Next thing I know Ventus and Terra are puffing up their chests and right up in the others face. Ven being shorter and younger just made it all the more humorous. sizing up each other, they started bickering about who's more likely as a couple. The blue haired friend of mine was holding back giggles and taking deep breaths to calm down. I ended up breaking my sanity and start cackling. which of course makes aqua start to snort and giggle. By the time both boys glance over at us we're crying from laughing. "What is it?" Ven questions.

"Oh, nothing it's just-" I pause to breathe from the laughter. my side hurts. Aqua then finishes my sentence, seeing as I need a breather.

"It's just, you two would be the strangest brothers!" We all laugh a bit and sit down to watch the meteor shower.

***

About thirty minutes into the meteor shower Aqua stands up. "I almost forgot!" she goes to pull something out of- nowhere?(A/N*cough**cough* kingdom hearts logic *cough**cough**cough*) "I made these for us!" she holds up four little star shaped charms in the air for us three to see. "their called wayfinders... it's a good luck charm that is supposed to keep us together!"

I held back a scoff. 'this was a load of crap! Nothing keeps people together! Nothing! I got left here and love didn't get me here or keep me where I was! And eventually, something will pull us all apart. Whether it's me or them or the darkness within me, they will leave. Like every other person that has come into my life...' My internal rant session was interrupted by a nudge in my side. Ven had a worried expression on his face and mouthed 'are you okay?'. I wanted, to tell the truth, but what good would it do? I just nodded and faked a smile. He gave me an unconvinced look and stared into my eyes. 'as long as everyone else is happy my feelings don't matter' I thought. I learned how to hide my feelings when I came here, it's hard sometimes but its worth it. Then when people think your fine you can avoid those heartbreaking truths that will do no good but hurt them. I look back at Aqua who was explaining how our unbreakable bond is the magic that makes it work. out of the corner of my eye, I can see him staring at me. I just hope that he can't read my feelings... Right now of all times was not the time for him to use his brain for once.

I tuned back into what Aqua was saying. "-So I have all of our favourite colours on ours so you'd like it better I guess..." Aqua pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"So that's what you were doing when you were 'Busy' huh?" I stated the obvious. As always.

"well that and making out with Terra, right?" I giggled at Ven's clever remark.

Aqua and Terra turned red. "Just take the damn charm!" The furious blushing girl roughly tossed me my charm, which I hardly caught. it was red, Nice. then she chucked a green one at Ven and it hit him hard in the gut. I held back a laugh. then, she very carefully handed Terra his.

"grudge much..." I mutter under my breath. Aqua scoffs and sits back down next to Terra. 'big surprise.' I think sarcastically.

"Your such a girl sometimes.." Terra and Aqua we're joking with each other about their Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow, but I just couldn't pay any attention to what they were actually saying. I thought about my red wayfinder. The charm was pretty and all but... The concept of it was a bit too 'out there' for me. We all sat and talked which of course Aqua and Terra eventually left me and Ven alone and went back to their rooms to sleep. Crap! I did not think about that! I'm alone with him right now... I glance down at his hand and take it gently in mine. His hands were so warm.

"Yes?" His voice was calm. I turned my head to face his beautiful teal eyes and shrugged. His eyes stared into mine, I could get lost in those eyes.

"Can you tell me one of your stories about the stars.." He always had a tale to tell about the sky and they were always so creative.

He closed his deep blue eyes only to open them a minute later. "Well," He paused for a second and looked at the night stars, "they say each star out there is another world. Well, the world's light of all of the hearts in it." He pointed out at the billions of glowing lights sprawled out across the night sky,"hard to believe it huh." I smile and nod. "One day, I want to travel to all of the worlds, maybe even find out where I came from and why I left...or got sent away... Oh, I don't know..." he looked through my eyes and into my heart.

"Hey... we'll find your world. I promise! I'll come with you once we become masters!" I wrap my arm over his chest and lean my head on his shoulder. Although this probably means absolutely nothing to him, this here, us talking and watching the stars, it means everything to me."I've always wanted to find my world... so I know how you feel..." I could feel his smile spreading across his face.

we were quiet after that and I couldn't help the lyrics flooding into my brain then,

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars...

I'm gonna give you my heart...

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars

'Cause you light up the path

I don't care, go on and tear me apart

I don't care if you do,

'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars

I think I saw you

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars

I wanna die in your arms

'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark

I'm gonna give you my heart

I don't care, go on and tear me apart

I don't care if you do,

'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars

I think I see you

Ventus sat up after about another half hour passed. 'I thought he was asleep...'  I thought to myself. "Wanna walk home together?" I giggle a bit at this.

"Our rooms are next to each other Ven." I start walking. After feeling stupid I finally replied,"okay sure." he laughs and catches up to me.

That laugh. It makes my heart melt!

***

It was a relaxing walk home. quiet and peaceful.

We walk up to his door and he walks in. "Goodnight Eina.. Have sweet dreams." I blush and turn to leave.

"Goodnight Ventus." I run to my bed and flop on. I lay there and stare up at the ceiling, music blasting into my ears until I feel my eyelids weigh down and myself drift off into the darkness of my dreams.

This dream was different. I was walking in a dark tunnel that was tinted purple. It had a bright reddish blast of light at the end, The light perfectly outlined a figure with spiked up hair. He was about Ven's height and I couldn't make out any colour or facial features except for his glowing golden eyes. When I got close enough to reach out to the boy I way consumed by the light.

My eyes flashed open and I screamed, Covering my mouth the minute the screech escaped my lips.

Aqua came in running and held my face. "Eina? Eina! What happened? Are you okay?!" I nodded and took deep breaths. Aqua rubbed my back and stayed with me until I fell asleep. She always was like a mother to me. Her, Terra and Master Eraques basically raised me! I was left here in this world when I was five years old. Aqua and our teacher master Eraques, found me crying while sitting on the steps of the castle. All I remembered from my life before is my brother Lea, being abused and darkness. nothing else. Lea was honestly all I had except for my tempered mother and drunken father.

<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>

_A/N:_ _Heyo!_ _Hoped_ _you_ _liked_ _the_ _chappy!_ _I_ _haven't_ _written_ _fanfic_ _in_ _a_ _while,_ _so_ _I'm_ _still_ _a_ _bit_ _scratchy_ _with_ _writing_ _SORRY_ _FOR_ _ANY_ _TYPOS_ _OR_ _MISTAKES!!!_ _oh_ _and_ _to_ _any_ _kh_ _fans:_ _has_ _anyone_ _noticed_ _how_ _similar_ _aqua_ _and_ _Xion's_ _theme are?_   _and_ _same_ _with_ _Roxas_ _and_ _Ventus'_ _themes!_   _THEIR_ _SO_ _SIMULAR_ _ERHMEHGAD!!!_ _Anywho,_ _I'll_ _try_ _to_ _make_ _longer_ _chapters_ _and_ _such_ _but_ _I_ _think_ _that_ _this_ _was_ _good_ _for_ _the_ _first_ _chapter!_

_well,_ _Bye_ _for_ _now! ~Aaron X3_


End file.
